


You Reach Out And Save Me

by semimotivatednerds, spectreofstardust



Series: Building #17 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comfort, Gen, Minghao doesn't buy it, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, at least Jun thinks so, drinking too much water is just as bad as not drinking enough, random mandarin thrown in for yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semimotivatednerds/pseuds/semimotivatednerds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Sometimes you can power through on your own.  Sometimes you just need someone to take care of you.  Jun’s pretty sure this time is one that falls under the first category.  However, there’s twelve people that think it’s the second.





	You Reach Out And Save Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectreofstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/gifts).



> Title from Seventeen's "My I"

Jun knew it was coming on.  The past couple days his cough had been getting progressively worse. The day before had his skin hurting, now it had officially struck with a vengeance.  Powering through was not the right move. He felt like he was dying. 

    He couldn’t, in good conscience, stay at work - not when he was handling other people’s food.  He told his sous chef that he was leaving and held it together until he got out the building. He leaned against the back wall to cough up a lung - at least, that’s what it felt like.  

    The twenty minute drive felt like hours.  Even when he got to his building he had to sit in his car for a bit; his head leaning against the steering wheel as he tried to rouse up the strength to make it in.  At this point, Jun didn’t know how he had managed to get to work. The morning couldn’t have been more than three hours previous, but it felt like an eternity. 

    He found himself mimicking his leaning position five minutes later as he stood in front of his door, trying to talk himself into putting in the effort to search his pockets for his keys.  It didn't seem worth it. The floor probably wasn’t as uncomfortable as it looked. He could just spend the next couple days - or years - on the floor. He could get used it it.

    “Uh, Jun, are you okay?”  Wonwoo’s voice startled Jun.  

    He should turn to look at Wonwoo.

    It’d be rude not to. 

    It was so much effort.

    His entire body hurt.

    It probably took entirely far too long, but he got there.  He was facing Wonwoo - who looked a little ...was his expression horrified?  Jun wasn’t quite sure. The effort it took to figure out expressions was too much.  

    Well, that was rude.  Sure, he might not look his usual incredible self but he probably didn’t merit a horrified expression.

    Wait.  Wonwoo asked him something…  he should probably answer. “What?”

    “Are you okay?”  Wonwoo asked him again.

    “Oh, yeah.  I’m fine. Just a little under the weather.  Just need to sleep a little.” Jun told the author.  Wonwoo nodded. Good, if Wonwoo believed him, he’d be left alone.  And then, Jun could finally sleep. Maybe for a night or two, maybe for the rest of his life.  He was flexible. 

     “That’s it?”  Wonwoo asked, even as he stepped forward to get the keys that were half out of Jun’s pocket.  Jun stared at them, a little confused by how they had gotten so far out of his pocket. 

     Huh, weird.  He didn’t remember pulling them out at all. Before he could continue thinking about it - thinking was bad; thinking hurt his head - Wonwoo had already half supported, half dragged him into is apartment and was laying him on his bed.

     “You, uh...you just stay here.” Wonwoo told him.  He told him some other things too, but Jun couldn’t remember it.  He liked the idea of staying here. He wasn’t planning on moving. The bed was nice.  Much better than the floor. 

***

    He was very rudely awoken however long later.  Jun stared up into Wonwoo’s worried dark eyes, blinking a few times as he tried to figure out what was going on.  Namely, why he wasn’t sleeping anymore. Sleep was important. He should really be sleeping right now. Why wasn’t he sleeping?

    Oh, right.  Wonwoo. 

    Rude.  

    “Come on, Jun, sit up.”  Wonwoo helped Jun up into a sitting position.  Well, a slightly upraised reclining position was closer to the truth.  Jun was thankful for that, the higher his head was, the more it hurt. He wasn’t able to think much about why that was because he was distracted by something that smelled heavenly.  

   Wonwoo leaned to the side for a minute to get the bowl of soup off the bedside table.  Jun hadn’t eaten in awhile, the thought of ingesting anything making him feel rather nauseous, but the scent of Wonwoo’s soup was enough to get him over that feeling.  

    He was a little insulted when Wonwoo wouldn’t let him feed himself, but was able to move past that.  All it took was half a minute and far too much concentration to get his hands to stop shaking, and that was while it was laying on the bed.  The soup tasted just as good as it smelled. More than that, it tasted familiar: like home.

    “Minghao texted me the recipe, but I didn’t have all the right spices.  So if it’s not perfect, blame it on that. I figured it would be better to make it quickly instead of going out to find the spices.”  Wonwoo explained as he helped Jun finish the soup.

    Ah, that was it then.  While Minghao didn’t exactly have Jun’s skills when it came to cooking - though to be fair to the other, not many did - he did know his way around a kitchen.  Like Jun, Minghao preferred his native recipes as well. Jun didn’t think he’d ever be more grateful for that fact than he was now. The comfort from the familiarity of the soup was just as good a feeling as having actually ingested something recently.

    “Thank you.”  Jun’s throat felt a little better after the hot soup.  Talking now didn’t leave him feeling like he had swallowed broken glass.  His congestion seemed a bit better as well - the spicy soup was definitely working as a bit of a cure-all.  “I’m feeling much better now.”

    “I’m going to have to run out for a little, but Jihoon’s on his way back with some medicine so he’ll be here soon.  Wait for him to get here before you try to get out of bed or anything, okay.” Wonwoo’s tone wasn’t necessarily patronizing, but there was some judgment.  “You might be feeling better, but there definitely hasn’t been enough time for any change to really happen. You’re still sick.”

***

    “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?  Wonwoo said that you were supposed to be in bed.”  Jihoon sounded unsure of himself. 

    That was good.  Jun wasn’t feeling too sure of himself either.  

    He tried to remember how he got in this position.  Remembering hurt though - not quite as much as thinking did, but still, he didn’t like being in pain, so he decided not to do it for too long.  It was probably sleep walking. He was sure he hadn’t actually gotten up by himself. That would have been foolish. 

    Sleep-walking was a better explanation.  

    Much more believable.  

    A voice in the back of his head said that he had gotten up to go to the bathroom and then had decided he was thirsty.  

    That voice was probably wrong though.  It was definitely sleep-walking. 

    “Okay, you should go back to bed.  Minghao said that you shouldn’t be up and about.”  Even though he said that, Jihoon made no move to get close to Jun.  Jun wasn’t sure what he had been expecting - it was Jihoon, after all - but he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to get back to his bed by himself. 

    He told the shorter male that.  

    One awkward trip later and Jun was back in bed with an unspoken mutual agreement to never speak of the journey across the apartment again.  Jun remembered the time he had helped Soonyoung when the dancer had sprained an ankle. It didn’t seem as awkward. The height difference probably had something to do it.

    He didn’t make a mention about it though. 

    He wasn’t stupid.

    He valued his life.

    He was also a little scared of Jihoon.  

    But that was just him being not stupid.  Jihoon was scary, whether or not one was bigger than him.  Everyone had been there when Mingyu had learned that lesson.  Jun didn’t need a repeat. 

     “Okay.  So you should be good now, right?”  Jihoon asked, seeming no more comfortable than Jun was.  Sure, he would consider Jihoon a friend - just like he would anyone else in the building.  He had brought the producer plenty of meals during the times that he had major work crunches.  But, if there was one thing Jihoon  _ wasn’t _ , it was a decent nurse.  

     “Yeah.  I’m just going to sleep some more.”  Jun told the shorter male, who seemed very relieved with the answer.  Jun was relieved as well. He was hoping that sleeping would help him forget the awkward groping and stumbling across the room as the two of them tried to keep him stable.  

      “Alright. Minghao’s going to come over later, so I’ll be here until he comes.  If you need anything, I’ll be in the living room.” Jihoon escaped to the other room, shutting the door partially behind him to block out the light.  

     Right before Jun could fall asleep again, Jihoon popped back into the room. “Here’s some more water, I noticed that your cup was empty.”  His quiet voice didn’t wake Jun up too much, and the only response that he could rouse up the energy for was a soft smile. Jihoon returned the gesture before returning to the living room.  Jun assumed he stayed there this time; he wasn’t too sure, falling asleep within in minutes. 

***

    “I’m really am feeling much better now,” Jun told Minghao as the other entered his bedroom.  “You really didn’t have to come.” 

    Minghao looked entirely unimpressed as he handed Jun the cup of water, a straw placed in it to make it easier on Jun’s slightly shaky hands.  “You have had one meal today and one single dose of medicine. You’re not healed, and any bit of feeling better isn’t going to last. I’m staying.  Now, drink the water.”

    “I already had water,” Jun went to put the water on the bedside table.  “Jihoon and Wonwoo both made me drink.”

    Minghao’s hand stopped him.  “Drink the water.”

    Jun stared at Minghao for a minute.  The other man stared right back at him, and seemed rather comfortable standing by the bed.  After a brief moment of contemplation, Jun decided that it was more likely that Minghao would win this.  He was starting to see some of the stubbornness that Mingyu always complained about. 

    Jun had never really had any reason to deal with it before.  He didn’t think he wanted to deal with it again. The shorter boy could be rather scary, Jun decided.  (He had no problem admitting it now in the safety of his mind, he could blame it on the sickness later.)  With a final sullen look (at least that’s what he meant to make, Minghao didn’t look intimidated in the least, so Jun wasn’t entirely sure what expression he had made), he drank the water.  

    It  _ was _ rather refreshing.

    Not that he would say that.  

    He might be on his deathbed, but a man had to have some pride.  

    “I’m going to make dinner now,” Minghao told Jun as he helped him get back into a more reclining position.  He took the mostly empty water glass and put it back on the table. “Try to get some sleep. If you need anything, you better call me.  Don’t try to get out of bed.”

    Jihoon must have told.  

    That snitch.  See if he got his favorite next time Jun made him dinner.  Jun made a mental note to plan a meal for the producer as soon as he was better.  It would all be perfectly cooked, but all foods that Jihoon was neutral about. But it would be so nice of Jun that Jihoon wouldn’t be able to say anything.

    Jihoon  _ would _ know though.  

    And Jun would know that Jihoon knew.  Really, that was all he could ask for. 

***

    He woke up not long after drifting off, the need to change positions stronger than the restless sleep he had fallen into.  He turned towards the door, the light in his bedroom had been turned off but the door had been left open. He groaned as he shifted to get into a more comfortable position.  A noise attracted his attention.

    Minghao was singing in Mandarin, a habit he had whenever he got into whatever he was doing.  It was soft, soothing. It reminded Jun of home. He wasn’t completely aware of it, but a small smile was toyed with the edge of his lips.  It reminded him of when he was younger; when he was home and he was sick. His mother would come in and just sit with him, as she took care of him.  

    It was nice to be taken care of.  Not that he would really say that out loud.  He couldn’t admit that literally everyone else was right except him.  No, he would try to power through next time again. But for right now, Jun would let himself rest and listen to his native language.  The feeling of being home growing stronger. It’s a feeling that Minghao always brought with him; just the slice of something familiar in this foreign country.  

    It was something Jun was always thankful for.  Even if he was perfectly content where he was, something feeling familiar was comforting.  He let the words of whatever soft pop song Minghao was singing lull him back to sleep. That comfortable feeling helping him fall a little deeper bringing him a more peaceful rest.

***

    Jun woke up the next morning to the sound of Minghao replacing the water on his side table and putting a small, covered bowl of what looked like applesauce next to it.  “I have a shoot that I need to head out for. It’s going to take awhile, but both Seokmin and Hoshi are going to stop by while I’m gone. So just stay in bed until they get here.”

    Jun knew that Minghao was just acting like this because he was worried about him, but frankly it was getting insulting.  He could take care of himself.

    “You will stay in bed, right?”  Minghao fixed Jun with a serious look.  Jun thought about his options and hurriedly agreed.  The few times he had woken up during the past night, Minghao had been nothing but gentle with him.  Still, he had a feeling that pushing his friend would not end well for him. 

    For one, Jun was sick.

    For two, anyway one looked at it, Minghao spent significantly more time in the gym than Jun did.  

    There was no way that Jun would win this - even if he was in his own apartment.  He nodded. “I’ll probably just sleep some more.” His voice was rough from sleep and he frowned at the soreness in his throat. 

    “Oh, here,” Minghao said.  He grabbed the little canister from next to the lamp, taking two of the pills out for Jun.  Jun happily took the medication, each time he had taken the pills the day before had his throat feeling far better within minutes.  

    “Take them again at noon.  I’ll text Seokmin to remind him.”

    “You really don’t have to,” Jun told his best friend.  “I’ll be fine. Promise.”

    “I’ll text Seokmin to remind him.”  Minghao completely ignored the pouting Jun as he left the room.  “Get some more sleep. Seokmin will be here soon. He said that he could do some sketches in your living room, so give him a couple of minutes and there’ll be someone here.  You can wait until then for anything.”

***    

    Jun was getting really tired of falling asleep so quickly.  He was as much a fan of being lazy as the next person, but he would like to be able to enjoy his laziness and his time off rather sleep through it. Maybe even watch a couple dramas, eat some cookies or ice cream, not fruit.  He groaned as he turned on his side to face the door. 

    Seokmin must be here,  Jun realized. The bright colored flowers that now decorated his side table not having been there earlier.  Jun noticed that the applesauce bowl was also taken away. The water glass was still there, nice and full. He grinned as he looked at the flowers and then dumped half the glass in the vase.

    He appreciated everyone taking care of him, he really did.  But he was also starting to think that they were trying to drown him.  Each time someone had come, he felt like they just kept shoving more water into him.  He was a fan of being hydrated. It was important. He understood that. But really, there was a limit to hydration. 

    He must have made a little too much noise in disposing of the water, because he heard movement from the living room.  The sound of someone approaching his door kept growing louder. He hurriedly put the glass to his mouth, hoping that his ruse would go undiscovered.

    “Jun, you’re up!”  Seokmin said with such a bright grin that Jun felt better just by seeing it.  “Oh man, you must have been thirsty!” Seokmin noticed the mostly empty glass.  “Just sit tight and I’ll go grab you some more!”

    Jun’s good mood was instantly replaced with a feeling of foreboding as Seokmin moved toward the kitchen.  He really was going to drown. 

***

    It had taken him what felt like forever, but Jun had finally convinced Seokmin to let him sit out in the living room. Nice and far from the artist of course, because Jun didn’t feel as fine as he  might have been telling Minghao and definitely didn’t want anyone else to get what he had. It was horrible and he was only a day or so into the actual illness part of it. 

     Now though, it didn’t seem quite as bad.  He had taken his second dose of medicine and was sitting in his nice sunlit living room.  A drama was playing low on the tv and he had pulled his laptop off his desk to rest it in his lap.  A mindless computer game was vying for his attention along with the drama. 

      Seokmin was off to the side, the table pulled to give him a better view of the love story playing out on the television and he was working hard on his sketches.  He and Jun kept falling into short little conversations that didn’t distract him too much from his work and didn’t tire Jun out that much. This was so much better than laying in his bed, Jun thought - feeling the familiar tiredness that filled his moments right before he’d slip back into sleep.  

      With the sunlight shining warmly through the window, Jun didn’t even mind spending another chunk of his day asleep.  His couch was very comfortable and had been bought with the intention of taking nice long weekend naps on. Falling asleep now was only making the most of his investment, Jun told himself as he moved his laptop onto the low coffee table.  Even Seokmin’s mumbling to himself was as peaceful as Minghao’s singing last night. 

    This time, Jun really didn’t mind surrendering to sleep. 

***

    “I know that Seokmin brought flowers, which was totally stealing my idea, by the way.”  Soonyoung skipped right past any greeting as he came into the living room, not too long after Jun had woken up from his nap.  “So, I was only left with this part of my gift.”

    “You could have brought flowers as well.”  Seokmin told the dancer with newly-dyed bright hair.  Soonyoung’s most recent competition must have gone well.  Jun had helped the other practice a bit, drawing on all his experiences from dancing throughout childhood to offer a meaningful critique of the choreography.  Jun knew that whenever he had finished a competition and felt good about it, Soonyoung’s hair would change - usually from one outrageous color to a new one. 

    The blue-purple color was a good sign. 

    Soonyoung moved in front of the couch where Jun was sitting and gestured for Seokmin to come join him.  Presumably to help with the loosely rolled paper he held in his hands. “This was the other part of my idea,” Soonyoung explained before he unrolled a colorfully decorated banner.  

    Jun felt a wide grin spread across his face as he saw the nice messages and signatures from all of the other residents in the banner.  Seokmin’s handiwork was there, the most professional looking out of all the little doodles on the page. Large Mandarin characters scrawled across the top making up Minghao’s messages.  

    “We can put it up somewhere if you want,” Seokmin offered.  “Or would you like to look at it now?”

    Though he really did want to look at the banner then, Jun knew that even though Soonyoung just had one competition he was having another one soon and would need plenty time to practice; he wouldn’t want to cause any delays for Soonyoung.  “I can look at it later, once Soonyoung leaves. For now, we can visit.”

    Soonyoung grinned back at him.  “I brought tea too! I didn’t want to just to just raid your kitchen.”  He pulled the large thermos from the bag he had been carrying at his side and Seokmin went to the kitchen area to grab the mugs.

    Jun sighed happily as he took a sip of the still hot tea.  It was incredibly nice to be drinking something that was not water.  He nudged the glass of water that Seokmin had made sure to bring out from his room earlier a little further away as he placed down the mug.  

    By the time Soonyoung took his leave, Jun was definitely feeling tired, but in a good way.  When he fell asleep, it felt like he had actually done something that was a little productive.  Apparently, being lazy was only fun up to a point, he conceded. 

***

    He napped through Seungcheol’s visit.  A visit he only knew happened, because of the little sticky note with a smiley face that had been placed next to the refilled glass of water.  From his place laying on his side, Jun had a little glaring contest with the glass. He won, of course. His opponent  _ was _ a glass of water, after all.  

    It wasn’t until Jeonghan and Chan came in that he woke up again.  Even then, he wasn’t sure if it wasn’t because of the hushed, whispered argument that the brothers were having in the kitchen, or if it was the smell of the dinner that they had brought with him.  It was probably a mixture of both; he had been close to waking up anyway so even smaller noises were able to wake him and he was getting very hungry. 

    “Hey,” He croaked out.  The effects of the medication were wearing off a little bit.

    “You woke him up,” Chan accused his brother.

    “How do you know it wasn’t you?”  The older grinned the “gotcha” smile, that Jun knew only siblings were really capable of smiling.  Chan didn’t look phased by it. 

    “You’re louder.”

    “Am not.”  Jeonghan hissed - probably meant to be in a quiet way, but Jun easily heard it from his spot on the couch.  

    The older brother turned to Jun with a gracious smile - a far cry from his previous quelling glare at Chan (who looked very unquelled).  “We’ve got dinner.” He raised the dish in his hand. “Joshua’s on his way. Minghao texted that he was going to have to stay late at the photo shoot, so Josh is picking up some more medicine that Minghao was apparently planning on getting.”

    “We can start now though, if you’re hungry!”  Chan told Jun. “Joshua said to leave it up to you, if you were awake!”

    “I can wait.”  Jun told the two of them.  

    “Do you want more water,” Chan asked from his spot in the kitchen, unable to see the still full glass of water from Seungcheol’s visit.

    “No!”  Jun thought he might have answered too quickly based on the brothers surprised looking expressions. He didn’t care though.

    Anymore water and he really might burst.  Anymore water and he probably was going to kill someone.  Possibly himself. Possibly the next person to offer him. 

    He’d make up his mind when the time came.    

    “Okay, no water.”  Chan nodded. “What about some tea and honey for your throat?”

    “That would be very nice.”  It wasn’t the constant drinking that Jun minded, it was the water that he was starting to find old.  Very old. 

    Jeonghan started pulling out the kettle and the tea bags, probably still a little more comfortable in Jun’s apartment than Chan was.  To be fair, when Jun made dinner for Chan it was usually during testing weeks, so he didn’t want to pull the youngest away from studying.  It was just easier to bring the ingredients or prepared plates upstairs. 

    “Here you go.”  Chan carefully balanced the hot drink as he brought it over to the couch.  

    While Jun sipped on the soothing drink, Chan went back to the kitchen to help Jeonghan prepare the plates.  From the looks of it, Joshua had packed them plenty of food to take from the restaurant. Jun had no doubt that it had come from the restaurant.  It was while known to those who lived in the building, that out of the residents of 3C, Joshua was the only decent cook. And while Joshua was a good cook, he was kept busy with the restaurant and definitely knew better than to let Jeonghan near a stove.  Chan wasn’t a half bad cook either - Jun had been teaching him here and there - but still preferred not to make a full dinner. Breakfasts and lunches were doable in the youngest’s mind, but after a couple of months had gotten used to Joshua bringing dinners home from the restaurant.

    By the time the plates were prepared, Joshua was coming in the front door, a bag from the local pharmaceutical in hand.  “Feeling any better?” Joshua asked Jun sympathetically. 

    Second to Minghao, Joshua was probably the resident Jun was closest to.  They had bonded over cooking and being involved in the food business. Also, it was hard to not get along with Joshua.  Thoughtful and kind, Joshua could be anybody’s friend. He had helped out at Joshua’s restaurant plenty of times, and Joshua was always putting him in touch with more international food companies that Jun could do special events with.  

    “Much.”  Jun’s answer was short, as he tried to think soothing thoughts to his throat where he had taken a too large gulp of the too hot beverage.  

    On the plus side, he couldn’t feel the soreness anymore.

    On the negative side, it was because it was his throat was now in agonizing, burning pain.

    He wasn’t completely sure the trade off was worth it.  He looked over at the glass of water sitting mockingly on the table.  Even though he really did need the cool liquid, it felt like giving in to drink it.  It took him a little longer than he felt comfortable admitting to anyone to remember that it was, in fact, a glass of water that was physically incapable of being in a competition with him.  

    Dinner was a pleasant affair.  If one ignored Jeonghan’s slight mothering tendencies - to both Chan  _ and _ Jun.  Jun felt like he grew closer to Jeonghan’s younger brother over the course of the meal.  He had definitely seen Jeonghan’s...caring side before. However, he had never quite experienced the full focus of it.  Now that he had, it was like going through a deep bonding experience with Chan. Joshua, who clearly had plenty of luck on his side, appeared able to deflect Jeonghan pretty well.  Jun envied his ability. 

     Both this and the sudden appearance of Minghao’s stubborn side were throwing Jun for a loop.  He was pretty sure that they weren’t just going to go away either, which could be problematic.  Yes, he might not have taken the best care of his health this past week, but that didn’t mean he was entirely incapable of taking care of himself.   _ Generally _ .  He definitely didn’t need both Minghao and Jeonghan taking it upon themselves to mother him.

     It also didn’t escape his notice that while Joshua was spared Jeonghan’s attentions, he didn’t take it upon himself to step in to help him or Chan either.  

     Jun decided that he had a new favorite in the building. 

    Chan didn’t know it yet, but he was going to get a really nice desert when he was feeling better.  

***

     A late night text from Minghao informing everyone that his photoshoot was taking far longer than previously planned had resulted in Joshua spending the night.  While he had dropped down on Jun’s list of favorites due to his inaction and leaving Jun to suffer at Jeonghan’s hands, it had been pleasant to spend time with him.  Joshua - except apparently when exposed to Jeonghan - was one of the kindest people Jun knew. And, he only got Jun  _ one _ glass of water, which let him stay in his spot at number three pretty firmly.  Minghao and Chan were now set in stone as one and two. 

   When Joshua got up the next morning he was very quiet and even apologized for waking Jun up.  His manners really had no match. In fact, Jun was pretty sure that his only flaw was the fact that he didn’t reign in Jeonghan’s mothering.  And as Jeonghan’s best friend, it really was Joshua’s duty to save poor, unsuspecting people - like Jun - from Jeonghan. 

    However, even with that flaw Jun was missing Joshua’s company.  It had only been forty minutes since Joshua had left and Jun was already eagerly anticipating Vernon’s visit.  Vernon had texted that he was just finishing up breakfast and would only be around 10 minutes later. Still, Jun was bored already - despite having lived on his own for a while now, the constant visits from the other guys the past couple of days had made Jun miss his room sharing days of the past.  He appreciated having his own space the majority of the time, but it could get lonely sometimes. 

    While he was sure that all thirteen members of the building were closer than most housemates would have been, it still didn’t change the fact that Jun lived by himself.  For all the times that he had people over, or were at someone else’s apartment, there were still plenty of times where it was just Jun and a glass of wine with a quick bite to eat before bed.  

    He perked up as he heard Vernon’s soft knock precede the sound of his door being gently opened.  “Hey, Jun. I’ve got breakfast.” 

    The actor pushed the door open the rest of the way with his arm as he balanced the full tray in his arms.  From his position on the couch - Jun was determined to get his money’s worth out of his couch (and his bedroom was starting to feel stuffy) - Jun was able to see a bowl of something creamy next to a smaller bowl of what looked like plenty of fresh fruit.  

    He was so happy for the company that even Vernon making a quick stop to add a glass of water to the tray couldn’t affect his mood.  He did spare a thought to add a new tally mark to his mental list of how many waters he had been drinking over the past couple days - he was sure the amount he increased his water intake by was at least a couple hundred percent.  He wasn’t even counting the case of bottled water shoved in the door sometime after his early bedtime last night, with another sticky note from Seungcheol.

    Eh, it was probably doing wonders for his skin.

    “Feeling any better?”  Vernon asked as he put the tray down on the little coffee table.  Jun reached out to grab his medicine, already appreciating the far more comfortable state he’d be in after ingesting the two pills.    

    “Breathing hurts far less, so the improvement is remarkable,” Jun told him with a smile, being far more truthful than he had been when speaking of his improved health at any point during the past few days.  And really, something as necessary as breathing had no right to start being painful. If he wanted to feel depressed by his lungs’ ability, he would actually run at the gym. 

    Vernon nodded knowingly.  “That’s always an excellent sign.  Being in action movies means that I’ve had my fair share of injuries, but if I’m being honest, I’d really take those over most sicknesses.”  

    Vernon looked around quickly, Jun was confused - was someone else supposed to be there.  “Though I think one of the reasons why is because Seungkwan’s help regarding both ways is far different.  If it’s an injury, he’s just fine. The minute I even sneeze he’s acting like I have the plague and is trying to do everything while also keeping his distance.  It’s really just more convenient to be injured than sick in my case.”

     Now Jun understood why Vernon was checking.  When it came to comments about himself, Seungkwan seemed to be aware of everything anyone ever said about him.  It was a little unnerving sometimes. If he found out that that the entire building had been bugged by Seungkwan, it would be easy to believe.  

    “Also, I’ve been instructed by Seungkwan to say that he’ll be stopping by soon.  I’m fairly sure that he figured out the amount of time it would take to for you to stop being contagious and planned his visit around that.”  Vernon rolled his eyes over his best friend’s behavior. 

    Jun couldn’t keep back a laugh - something he really didn’t mind now that every breath didn’t feel like his throat was being attacked by sandpaper.  Even not being present, Seungkwan had the ability to lighten the mood. 

***

    If Jun had thought the fifty minutes in between Joshua and Vernon had been tough, the rest of the day just seemed to drag by.  Wonwoo and Jihoon both stopped by briefly, and Seungcheol brought lunch. Jun was happy enough for the company that he also mostly forgave Jihoon for snitching on him to Minghao.  Mostly. 

    He looked up from the book that he had to struggle to remember the last five pages of when he heard the door opening again.  He looked at the time on his phone, it wasn’t soon enough for Minghao with dinner. 

    “Hey Jun, I thought that you might be getting bored, so when I went to campus today, I got this out from the library.”  Chan held up a dvd with a very familiar cover. “Minghao said it was the only one of the series that you didn’t own. And I figured I could use some more exposure to Mandarin.  If you don’t mind the company, that is.”

     Jun grinned widely, scooting over on the couch so that it was clear that Chan was more than welcome to stay.  “I do have a question though, why the interest in Mandarin.” It was a thought that had been sticking with Jun since he had been able to look at the banner Soonyoung had brought yesterday.

     Along with Minghao’s elegant Mandarin, the characters formed with practiced ease had been another message in Jun’s native language.  This one had been from Chan. And while the message had been simple and the characters alternated between being a little too perfectly formed or slightly off, it had definitely made Jun tear up.  And he knew it couldn’t be blamed on the medication he was on. He had been touched by Chan’s thoughtfulness and the obvious effort put into the note. 

    Chan’s cheeks flushed a little.  “I thought that it could be a good language to learn.  And I thought...well, I was hoping that I could get some help from you and Minghao.  Only if you want to though. Like, no pressure at all.” He hurried to add.

    Jun was quick to ease the other’s nerves.  “I would be more than happy to help you. And I know that Minghao will as well.  But why Mandarin?”

     “Well, I had the language requirement.  And I do know some English because, well, Joshua was coming over to my house since him and Jeonghan were like eight.  Jeonghan did English at university. I was signed up to do English actually - but then I heard you and Minghao speaking in Mandarin and I thought that it sounded really cool.  So I switched out while I still could. I don’t know how much good I’ll be at it though.” He laughed a little self-deprecatingly as he pulled the popcorn out of the microwave.  

     Jun felt like he was gonna end up blinking back tears again.  He was going to blame this one on the medication though. He wasn’t usually quite so moved by people appreciating something to do with his native culture.  (Forget a desert, Chan was going to get a multiple course meal.) “With a tutor like me, you’ll be the very best out of all your classmates. I promise.”

    Chan’s smile had a touch of relief in it as he put the dvd into the player.  “Well, I promise not to let you down.” 

    “Also, it’s very imperative that we watch a lot of movies in Mandarin.”  Jun told him seriously. His mind already planning some of the snacks that he could make.  They’d be Chinese, of course. Give Chan the full cultural experience. The list of holidays that Jun would be making the building celebrate now was going to be growing very soon.  

    It was very important for Chan’s education that this all happened.  

    ‘What’s going on here?”  Minghao’s voice pulled Jun out his thoughts as the photographer entered the room.  

    “I got off campus a little late today, but I grabbed the movie that you suggested and Jun and I were going to start it.”  Chan explained, pausing the opening credits. 

    “You told me that you weren’t going to be here for awhile,” Jun told Minghao, in Mandarin.  His question being left unasked. 

    Minghao blinked at the use of Mandarin.  He was used to conversing with Jun in their native language, but not while there was only one other person in the room.  He didn’t question it though and used the same language in return. “I was going to make dinner in my apartment, but I was missing some of the ingredients and I knew that you’d have everything I’d need.  And considering that we’re going to eat here, it seemed smarter to just come down here.”

    Jun hummed in response - he hadn’t necessarily been very interested in the answer - and turned to Chan, switching to Korean.  “What’d you pick up?” Chan looked confused and thought about it for a minute.

    “Maybe something about dinner?  Possibly.” He answered hesitantly.  

    Jun nodded.  “Very good.” Minghao cleared his throat in the background, clearly wanting some sort of an explanation.  

     “Chan decided to learn Mandarin for his language requirement.  We’re going to be helping him!” Jun felt rather proud of the college boy, not exactly sure why.  Either way, he was excited to help him; and judging by the smile on Minghao’s face, the other Chinese resident felt the same way.

    “Please don’t feel obligated though,” Chan added.  

     Jun waved Chan’s objection away.  “He should feel obligated. It’s our duty to help.  And we’ll do the best job possible.”

***

    Freedom was in sight.  

    Jun could almost taste it.   
    And that was saying a lot.  The past couple of days had been hell on all his taste buds, his senses not escaping the illness he had somehow managed to contract.  But along with his sinuses, his head and everything else, it seemed like his senses were deciding to start acting like they were made to again.  

    All he had to do was get through the day and make sure that he could convince Minghao, Mingyu and Seungkwan that he was fine.  Minghao had been fairly easy - even though he really should have been one of the hardest.

    After the movie and a dinner of leftovers, Chan had gone back up to his apartment - a list of good resources for Mandarin and a combined list of Jun and Minghao’s favorite dramas and artists to pull up when he had free time.  Minghao had stayed the night, curled up on the futon that Jun had hidden away for guests. Jun stayed on the couch. The two of them having indulged in a few episodes of those dramas that they had suggested to Chan. 

    With the two doses of medicine (one around dinner the night before and one in the morning right after he had woken up), the worst of the symptoms had been kept at bay.  And guzzling down some cough medicine had kept him from hacking up a lung while Minghao was still in the apartment. 

    A few more drama episodes and a nap later and Mingyu ended up in the apartment, having finally gotten back to the apartment after a modeling show a few cities away.  Jun sat on his couch watching as Mingyu went to work on his apartment. “You really don’t have to do this.” Jun wasn’t normally one to feel particularly awkward around others - especially not in his own apartment.  

    But watching Mingyu clean  _ his _ apartment while Jun sat there and did nothing was definitely getting him to this point. 

    “Don’t be ridiculous, once you’re up and about again you’re gonna want a clean apartment.”  Mingyu brushed off Jun’s complaints as he knotted the trash bag and put it by the door to take out later.  

    “It’s really fine,” Jun tried again.  “You don’t need to clean. We can visit.  Watch a show. Really, anything besides putting you to work.”

    It wasn’t anything against Mingyu.  In fact, Jun thought that it was really very sweet.  But there was only so much he could take. And sitting on the couch watching Mingyu disinfect his counters was speeding up the process.  If Mingyu was letting him help, it wouldn’t be that bad. Probably.

    Actually, it really would still be that bad.  There was just something about cleaning an apartment that Jun was starting to realize was a bit personal.  

    “Here you go,” Mingyu handed something to Jun who took it without paying much attention.  “Now, just relax and take it easy. You’ll be on your feet soon enough.” So saying, Mingyu took the broom and headed toward the bathroom.

    Jun stared at the glass of water now in his hand and audibly groaned, proud of himself for keeping the scream in his head.  

***

   His throat tickled.

   His skin was crawling a bit.  

   He felt his face flushing.  

   Was his heart pounding?  

   Maybe.  

    He was too focused to really take notice of his heartbeat’s rate.

    Seungkwan sat across from Jun, leaning forward on his knees, staring at him intensely.  Jun swallowed thickly. He had never really thought of Seungkwan as intimidating. He was quickly rethinking that decision.  

    The threat probably came from the fact that Seungkwan held a bit of Jun’s future in his hands.  

    If Seungkwan didn’t think Jun was okay yet, than Jun was spending yet another day stuck in his apartment allowed to do nothing.  And like he had realized very early on, being lazy for no reason was fun. Being lazy because you were being forced to since you were a  _ little _ under the weather was not.   

     “How have you felt today?”  Jun was thankful for Seungkwan’s own wariness of becoming sick.  It was the reason the MC was sitting on the other side of the coffee table from Jun and not right next to him.  

      The distance didn’t make Jun feel any less like his personal space was being invaded.  If MC’ing didn’t work out, Seungkwan really should look into becoming a police detective.  Jun didn’t think any criminal would keep from spilling all his secrets. 

     Forget Jeonghan and Minghao.  Seungkwan was the one people should be wary of.  He had a sharp gaze that didn’t seem to miss anything.  Jun was sure it was a great help when hosting a show, nothing escaped Seungkwan’s notice and his quick mind was good for providing one-liners and jokes, his knowledge of people and how they worked was great for engaging with both stars and audiences, making sure to draw everyone’s potential out.  

    Right now though, with that famous focus on Jun, trying to find anything that he might be hiding… well, Jun would be very grateful if he was set to convince  _ anyone _ else that he was okay.  

    Just sitting there, Jun felt like he was getting sicker.  That’s what Seungkwan was looking for, after all. And no one liked disappointing Seungkwan.  Except maybe Jeonghan who was in some sort of competition that at the moment seemed to be over Chan, but no one could really be sure what it really was.  And Jeonghan seemed to have that with everyone - Jun was pretty sure it was his way of showing affection. 

    Jun realized belatedly that he hadn’t answered Seungkwan.  “Much better. For real this time.” Jun knew that acknowledging that he had lied about his general state of being in the past was the way to go with Seungkwan.  Honesty was always the path, or something like that. “I think I’m fine now. Those antibiotics really work.”

    Seungkwan hummed thoughtfully.  Jun really thought he was seeming more and more like a detective one might see on a drama.  He could almost hear the background music, sounding ominously in this apartment. His future wasn’t looking all that bright. 

    He felt his throat drying.  One of those glasses of water would be really nice right now.  He thought forlornly about his last glass of water, spitefully poured down the sink drain once Mingyu had left.

    Jun was focusing so hard on ignoring the tickle in his throat that he didn’t realize until it was too late.  A sense of horror shifted over him in the final moments. 

    And he sneezed.

    Seungkwan’s polite look as he handed Jun a tissue was entirely too victorious.  

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to Yang and Peacekeeper who once again edited this so that no one else had to suffer through all my mistakes, lol. Also to Yang for helping me with ideas and the direction of the story; the two of them really are the real MVP's haha. The other MVP's are everyone who is still sticking with me and read this most recent installation of Building #17! I hope you all enjoyed it!!!  
> ~ Yin


End file.
